


New Beginnings

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Happy, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, post 14x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Jack's first New Year's Eve was a special date to celebrate family.And that was exactly what they would do.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic of the year and I hope there are many more to come. My best wishes for you, kind readers!! I hope you enjoy this short happy fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> -Marian.

The sweet morning lighting came through Dean’s window. He didn’t open his eyes, though, but just rolled over and hung an arm on Cass’ torso. He caressed the soft skin under his fingers and planted a kiss on the angel’s shoulder.

“Happy New Year’s Eve, Cass,” he said softly.

Cass snuggled closer to Dean and smiled.

“It’s going to be a very special day,” Cass replied.

“We better start it off just as awesomely,” Dean joked, lowering down his hand on Cass’ body.

*

Jack woke up in the best of moods. He was grinning widely and, full of energy and disposition, he went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

He was looking for the flour Sam walked in the kitchen.

“Morning!” Jack cheered.

“Hi, Jack. Are you making breakfast?”

“Yes. I just watched a YouTube video tutorial on how to make waffles.”

Sam smiled. “Thank you, Jack.”

“No need. It’s my first New Year’s Eve and I want this day to be perfect.”

“I’m sure we all share that wish.”

*

Later in the day, Sam was fidgety. They’d made hot chocolate, watched a movie, had a small lunch —they were saving the special sharing moment for dinner— and while they waited for the night to arrive, Dean and Cass were “having some dessert” and Jack was writing his resolutions for the coming year.

Sam was walking around the bunker, avoiding to start preparing dinner that early, anxious: he hadn’t heard from Gabriel since Christmas! No reply to his calls, nor to his prayers, no small little jokes only addressed to him—  _ why? _

All thoughts of anguish vanished in a moment: he walked in the library room, looking for nothing in particular, and found a sticky note on his favorite book: C’mon, love, you think I’m gonna miss dinner with the fam?

He snorted, then gave a sigh of relief.

*   
Veal roast, chicken salad, rice, and bread as the main dish; Chilean wine to accompany it; for dessert: pie (Dean  _ had  _ to have pie) and some baked goods Gabriel had brought from God-knows-where (what mattered was that they were exquisite).

They discussed things that mattered —what they were going to do with Michael, when they'd see Mary again, what they thought could be a plan to clear the deal Cass had made with The Empty— and, well, others that didn’t matter as much:

“Aquaman was great!” Jack protested.

“You mean,” Gabriel said, “Aquadaddy”.

“That’s beyond the point,” Sam said, sounding annoyed.

“I’m just saying,” Dean said, halfway through a mouthful, “I felt like I was watching Star Wars with so many ships and laser stuff”.

Cass gave a soft smile. 

“I really liked when they ate the roses”.

And so on their conversation went, pretending for a moment that they didn’t have huge responsibilities in his hands and enjoying their family time like regular people.

*

At 10 pm, just as they’d agreed on doing, they grabbed some liquor and Dean drove them to a hill nearby where they would have an amazing view of the fireworks to come.

Dean and Jack were drinking beer, Cass whiskey, and Sam and Gabriel shared leftover wine from dinner.

They savored the chill air of the night, the lightheadedness hitting them, the strong love that coated the atmosphere. 

In unison, they counted down for the New Year to arrive:

“5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!!!”

With a spectacle of fireworks on the background, Cass and Dean kissed, just and Gabriel and Sam; then, Dean and Sam were hugging and Cass was hugging Jack and kissing his forehead in the sweetest and most fatherly way possible. Gabriel hugged his brother Cass and lastly, a group hug worth of an illustrated tale ending took place between Team Free Will 2.0.

_ I’m so lucky to have them _ , Jack thought.

_ My brother, an angel, an archangel and a nephilim. This is where I belong _ , did Dean.

_ For another year by their side, _ did Cass.

_ What would I do without them? _ wondered Sam.

_ I love my tall moose. And my tall moose’s family, as well _ , thought Gabriel.

The sun would rise on January 1st and they’d return to the bunker, knowing their license for “vacationing” was over and having to face their hard reality again. Until the sky started to turn lighter, though, they were allowed to be happy.


End file.
